


Why Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Girl Dean, Large Cock, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean gets raped, is forced to rape, then gets raped again.





	Why Me

Dean had developed early in life. She started her period at 7 and had full C cup tits at 10. The other girls in her class stared at her with hatred, and bitter jealousy, the boys on the other hand, stared mostly at her tits. She never wore a bra. Her dad, who had become a drunk after the death of her mother, worked only rarely and never had money to spend on _frivolous_ items like a bra.

 

So at school on the playground the boys would trip over themselves watching her titties bouncing around as she played, with her near constantly hard nipples on prominent display.

 

The boys would often _accidentally_ touch her tits, it seemed to be a game to them to see who could cop a feel. She would just sigh at their immaturity and smack their hands away. One especially daring boy had even put his hand up her skirt, rubbing his hand along her pussy. She bet the dumb boy didn't expect her to be bare down there. The way he had stared at his hand after sliding along her pantiless mound was a dead giveaway.

 

She knew that her body got her a lot of attention, she should have been embarrassed or ashamed, but some secret part of her loved the attention. Lord knows she never got any from her own father. So when she walked down the street on her way home, tits bouncing with each step, she would giggle to herself as the boys and men she came across crashed into poles or benches whilst staring at her.

 

She had recently learned that even her own brother was not immune to the lure of her tits. She would often wake to find him touching her breasts. One night, while wearing one of her dad's old flannel shirts as a nightgown, one of her tits had fallen out of the wide neck of the flannel and her brother had been suckling at her swollen nipple as he slept. It had felt immensely good so the next night she unbuttoned all but two buttons when she went to bed. She woke a few hours later to Sammy licking and sucking on her exposed tits. Her thighs were soaked by the time he finally fell asleep with her now cherry red nipple in his mouth. She made sure to wear that shirt to bed every night since.

 

It was late one night while Dean was on a beer run for her father, she asked a man outside to buy the booze for her, when Dean realized that all the attention was not a good thing. Walking home with a six pack in her hand she was suddenly snatched by a man who carried her into the woods behind the park.

 

She tried to scream but the man had his hand over her mouth. She whimpered when the man finally dropped her to the cold ground. Looking at him she realized she recognized him. He was always sitting on the same bench every afternoon while she walked home from school. He was tall and muscular, with black hair and brown eyes. His face wasn't bad looking, but it looked mean, like the man had never laughed in his life. Dean stared as the man knelt before her.

 

"Strip."

 

"W-what?" Dean stammered. The man glared at her like she was an idiot and said, "Take off your clothes."

 

Dean was shaking her head before she even realized she was doing it and tried to scramble away from the frightening man.

 

She was caught before she could even make it to her feet. The man pulled her over his lap and spanked her ass in punishment. Satisfied that he had gotten his message across he ordered her once again to strip.

 

Dean, trembling as tears trickled down her cheeks, took off her t-shirt and skirt. Standing naked in front of the man, she sobbed as he pulled her closer, caressing her naked body. He moved her until she was standing with her hairless mound directly in front of his face. She gasped in fear as he grabbed her sore ass to keep her still as he licked at her mound. His tongue dug into her slit, or as much as he was able with her legs closed. After a few minutes he lowered her to the ground and pulled her thighs up to rest on his shoulders. He dug his face into her slick pussy, suckling her clit, fucking his tongue into her tiny hole until she shrieked out in her very first orgasm. Dean flopped bonelessly to the ground, blinking dazedly at the man who was licking his lips clean of her juices.

 

After he was finished he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He spent a few moments rubbing her pussy along his clothed dick before unzipping his jeans and pulling it free.

 

Deans eyes shot wide open as he rubbed his thick 8 inch cock along her slick slit. "No, no, no, please I'll be good, pleaaase!" She begged as he lowered her onto his fat cock.

 

The man ignored her and continued to impale the sobbing ten year old on his rigid prick. Dean cried as the man suddenly slammed her down, breaking her hymen in one swift thrust. He stopped then, giving them both a second to adjust, her to the penetration, and himself to the sheer tightness of her hot little cunt.

 

Pulling her closer until her heaving tits were flush with his face, he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue around and across the hard bud. He nipped at it before drawing her tit as far as he could into his mouth and suckling on it. Deans pussy clenched around his invading length as he played with her tits. It was sooo much better than her brothers clumsy sucking and fondling, this man knew exactly what he was doing. He took turns, alternating between her tits until they were both bright red and swollen. He felt the little girl grinding her juicy cunt on his cock and decided she was ready for more. Lifting her until only the head of his cock was inside, he slammed her back down.

 

Dean whimpered as he began to fuck into her sore pussy, her tits bounced up and down as she was hammered into. She mewled when he sucked a tit into his mouth, nipping and suckling on the swollen bud as he fucked her. His huge cock was going deeper, battering her cervix with each brutal thrust. The multiple stimuli was more than she could take and she moaned loudly as another orgasm rocketed through her. Her cunt squeezed the cock now fully inside her like a vice, gripping it so tightly the man could barely move.

 

The man groaned as the pretty little slut tightened around his thick cock. Her walls were spasming around him, trying to milk his orgasm from him. When she finally calmed down he layed her back on the forest floor and began to hammer into her squelching cunt with all the brute force he could muster. His cock twitched as he watched her generous tits swinging all over the place as he raped her tight pussy. She was so tiny, barely half his size, if it weren't for her huge tits one would think she was much younger than she actually was. The man's thrusts grew erratic as he neared his orgasm. Moving a hand down to his little sluts cunt he fingered her tiny swollen clit until her felt her cumming yet again. He fucked her through her orgasm before he finally came, dumping a massive load of thick, hot cum inside her fucked out pussy.

 

He gave her some time to come down from her orgasm induced high before redressing her. He carried her out of the woods and down the alley and across the street until he reached her home.

 

Before setting her down he told her to come back in three days. He told her if she didn't show then he would have to just make do with her little brother. The threat worked and Dean swore she would be there.

 

With that he walked off, leaving Dean alone. She crawled in through her window and curled up in her thin blanket and was asleep in seconds.

 

. . . .

 

It was two months later and Dean was at home in her bed with Sammy. She thought about the man, who's name she still didn't know, and what he had ordered her to do. She had been meeting him at least every other day since that first time. She had long since become used to his aggressive fucking and though she still felt a bit of discomfort at his large size she no longer felt any pain when he raped her.

 

Tonight he told her to make sure to leave her window open so he could watch the show. The show he had in mind had her stomach all in knots, but she knew she couldn't refuse, the consequences would be to awful to think about. So after Sammy was asleep she pulled down his pajama bottoms and licked at his little cock until it hardened. Once he was, she climbed on top of him, inserting his dick into her pussy. She bounced up and down on his little boy cock, her tits swinging all the while, as her rapist watched from the window.

 

Dean mewled as she was about to cum and prayed that Sammy wouldn't wake up. She didn't want him to find out what she had done to him, for him. Soon she cumming, her tiny body shuddering with the aftershocks. Looking down she was relieved to see that her brother was still asleep.

 

Then she heard a creak in the floor and looked up, horrified to see her father standing in the doorway way watching. Dean scrambled off her brother, leaving a trail of her juices on his still hard cock and tried to cover herself with a sheet.

 

It was all for naught and she whimpered in fright as her enraged father dragged her, naked, to his bedroom. "D-daddy please!" She tried to plead.

 

"Shut the fuck you little slut! What the fuck do you think you were doing?! Raping your little brother while he slept!" Her father hissed in rage.

 

"Daddy! p-please, I w-wasn't! I didn't want to! p-pleaassee..." She sobbed as he threw her onto his bed.

 

"Fucking little whore, you want a cock so bad I'll give you one!" Her dad spat, grabbing his daughters legs as she tried to crawl away from his ire.

 

She cried when he yanked his pants down, freeing his enormous cock. It was massive, bigger than the mans by a couple inches and much thicker. It was already rock hard and leaking when he pulled her closer, until his prick came into contact with get slick pussy. He sneered as she tried to wiggle away and slammed his huge cock into her all the way to the hilt. Dean gasped for breath as her father rammed his giant cock into her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she tried to adjust to his massive size.

 

"You little fucking slut, just how many men have you had in your little whore cunt?" He questioned in disgust. "Couldn't get enough so you had to go and molest your brother too you dirty little bitch!"

 

Dean wailed as her father brutally fucked her, his thick cock slamming her cervix with each thrust. "Daddy, p-pleaseee, it hurts! pleaasse stop! It's too deep daddy!" She begged through her tears.

 

"Did you stop for your brother? Hmm? Did you even think of him when you climbed on his dick and rode it like the little cock hungry whore you are? Hmm? No, you didn't did you?" He mocked as he lifted her right leg over his shoulder, putting Dean on her side, and jack-hammering into her.

 

The new position caused him to go even deeper and Dean shrieked as his thick cock head pierced her womb with each vicious thrust. "Aahhhh!! O-oowwww! Daddy... p-please... mmnnnnnn!" She moaned brokenly.

 

Her father ignored her pleas and reached up to pinch and twist at her perky nipples. He snorted as she mewled at the treatment. "Like that don't ya little slut? Like having your big titties played with. Love having your daddy's big cock in you too don't ya baby girl? Uhhhh yea, feel daddy's big hard cock fucking your tight little pussy."

 

Dean moaned wantonly as the pain slowly faded as her father continued to fuck her. She whimpered as she came when his thick prick hit her g-spot.

 

Her father laughed as he felt his daughter tighten around his rigid cock and picked up his pace, fucking her harder until he felt his balls draw up and empty themselves into her tiny cunt.

 

Pulling free, he wiped his slick cock on her thigh and watched his cum flow from her wrecked hole and smirked.

 

"Fucking slut."

 

Dean whimpered _. Why me_? She thought.

. . .


End file.
